


Only You

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictional Victorian AU, Graphic Violence, M/M, More tags to be added?, OC Character Death, Slavery, and its stopped quickly, and somehow these five pairs manage to find something good to hold onto, class known as "pets", don't worry none are likeable in the least, happy endings!, inhumane treatment, master/servant relationships, noble society, noncon only once, people's lives within this universe, pretty dark, rigid class system, societal abuses, twisted stuff happens in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"This society is twisted."</b>
</p><p>Doflamingo/Bellamy Part 1 posted!<br/> </p><p>Sanji/Zoro, Doflamingo/Bellamy, Sabo/Law, Marco/Ace, Shanks/Luffy</p><p>Each two chapters contain the full story of one of the pairs. (The first parts of all stories will be posted before their second half).</p><p>Fictional Victorian AU with a rigid class system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Choose You: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this would NOT leave me alone. Seriously. I'm going to update Hunger as soon as I can! But I seriously am being distracted by the ideas I have for this. DX I'm compelled now to explore this damn thing. 
> 
> This fic will have various pairings, so this will be a challenge to me. But, I hope I do well! Uh... not sure what all I should say. This fic has a very dark setting. Not a nice world at all. But my point in this, is that despite all the horridness of it, each pair, despite whatever happens, have each other and will do anything for each other, so I gave it the title "Only You".
> 
> I hope this work is found interesting, despite the content/world! Watch all these men fight for their love! ...sounds weird with Doflamingo as one of the pairs... watch him do bad things for ~~love~~ what he wants?
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro knew he had it good. He may have loved his master-a man forbidden from loving him in return. But as a pet he was as happy as he could be. It was only a matter of time before someone tried to ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the very wonderful and talented: [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)

The body behind his shifted and Zoro roused when warm, strong arms slid around his sides and wrapped around his chest. Knees lifted up and he lifted his own until he was curled with a body spooning him. It was warm, soft, and everything he knew he was lucky to have. His master shifted and he felt a nose nuzzle the back of his neck. He wasn't supposed to cuddle him, his master wasn't supposed to do a lot of the things he did. Sleeping in the same bed was frowned upon. By rule, Zoro was to return to his own when he was done giving his master relief. But, Sanji hadn't made him leave in years. In fact, he often made him stay in bed, even got a little testy about it when he tried to leave as he was supposed to. Zoro could feel the traces of an erection against his ass and shifted, and the blonde man behind him released a sleepy, soft sigh.

Zoro slowly sat up, and though his master resisted letting him go, the moment he turned and started a downward trajectory the blonde stopped and rolled onto his back. Zoro felt his way down his master's muscled body as he slid under the heavy silk blanket and found his master's cock, partially swollen. He kissed the skin on the side tenderly and his master released another soft, but more conscious sigh as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft and lifted the cock to lick at the head. A soft groan passed his master's lips as his dick hardened and elongated quickly while he lapped at it before pulling the head into his mouth and sucking. Sanji's legs slid, one knee raising up as Zoro situated himself between while a hand settled into his short cut of green hair. He swallowed down, working his tongue against the firm flesh before licking up the escaping fluid from the slit of his master's cock. He was not supposed to let a drop escape; it was considered reprehensible and worthy of hefty punishment. Nobles were considered almost Godly, high above man and therefore perfect, pure, and to shed, to throw away anything of their essence was considered a wrongful and abhorrent act. They were the kings and everyone else, especially pets, were the ants that they ruled and walked on. 

Zoro bobbed his head, swallowing down to the base where his nose pressed into the blonde curls surrounding his master's dick before sucking back up to the head and giving it the affectionate tonguing he knew his master liked. A soft moan was his reward and Zoro worked, setting his head into motion, making sure to keep his throat relaxed as he worked, sucking and loving the organ that was considered divine in their society.

His own, as it ached against his belly from where he lay on the bed, was the opposite. He was a pet, he was the most impure, the most dirty, and therefore the most suitable for being used as a sock for his master. He was there for sexual release; it was his reason of existence, to control the sexual lust that surely would manifest itself in harmful ways otherwise. All nobles were given a pet when they entered into puberty, and sexual contact was urged, to make sure that there was no funny business outside of the home, outside of a controlled environment. Of course, the biggest concern was that the maturing young men would try to do sinful things to blossoming young ladies, and surely, that could never be allowed under any circumstance until marriage. That was the importance of the pet. It made sure that nobles, men of honor and class, would not succumb to their no doubt baser instincts and behave as divine and perfect as they should. But Zoro, as a pet, was never to be touched, and release the of his semen was seen as vile. As a result, it was very customary for pets to be castrated, turned into eunuchs so that there would be no contact, no taint from a pet's essence. Zoro counted himself lucky. He had been given to Sanji when they were both 12, and the blonde's father had wanted to perform the rather common ritual, but his young master, surprisingly, had been against it. It was still not known how a 12 year-old had convinced his stern and cold father to leave him alone. Zoro, of course, had no say in what happened to him. It was his job to sit on his knees and be obedient. He couldn't even speak, for all pets were surgically muted as young children. They had no will, therefore they should not speak.

A louder moan panted from Sanji's lips as Zoro sucked and licked, head bobbing under the hot blanket. It smelled strongly of sex already from the night before, especially his master's genitalia, and the stuffiness under the blanket did not help. But he enjoyed it. Zoro knew he had been given to a good master, which he realized over the years was a true blessing. He enjoyed his master, enjoyed performing for him, pleasuring him, and his master was never too cold, too callous toward him. And he never degraded him. He did not get mad when he could not stop himself from spilling on the sheets, and it was always quickly cleaned by the maids when they were finished. Sanji never touched him as per code, and Zoro would not have let him if he tried; he did not wish to taint his master with his impurity. But the blonde was always good to him, never too rough, never abusive. He talked to him too, like he was a person. Sure, he could not talk back, and since he was illiterate, there was no actual communication, but his master seemed to understand him fine.

"Zoro." Was puffed in a moan and the green haired man felt his cock throb against his belly as it began to drool against the sheets. Sanji's hand massaged his head, encouraging as he sucked his way back up before sucking and licking at the leaking head in his mouth. A louder, deeper moan broke from the blonde's lips. His master shifted again as his other hand lowered and two sets of fingers worked into his hair as he was urged to suck and tongue more. And he obliged. He wished he could touch himself, but Zoro would never outright try to spill his taint onto his master's belongings. He would simply have to go to the bathroom when they were done, provided he was allowed to leave the bed. His master was rather clingy.

"Ah, Zoro," was moaned and a deep intake of breath warned him when his master suddenly tensed, hands gripping his short cut hair when he prepared and swallowed the gush of fluid that shot from his master's cock. He drank it down, making sure that he took in every drop as Sanji relaxed a moment before he urged him to rise. Zoro hesitated, not wishing to get any of his wetness on his master as he grabbed his cock and rose up. He emerged from under the blanket and blue met slate. His master smiled as he brushed the side of Zoro's face before his eyes lowered down to the fist gripping his pet's dick. He chuckled and tapped the side of Zoro's arm.

"You go ahead and take care of yourself," he stated, voice a little rough from such an early morning activity. Zoro got off his master, and after taking the moment to straighten out his legs, he grabbed his dressing cloth and left to the bathroom down the hall to take care of himself. It had been very awkward when they had been young; he had not known what to do with himself when he found that he was aroused by his master. But over time, he had thrown aside bashfulness in favor of pragmatism. It helped that Sanji had gotten a new mansion all to himself when he turned eighteen. It was the house he was to marry in, the house he was to have children and grow old in. As was with most noble homes, it was located on the hills surrounding the city, and within direct access of the government buildings, since government was the noble duty. However, the child of a noble did not usually receive his own home until he was married, but once again Sanji had won out from sheer stubbornness and got his own home early. It wasn't as large as his father's mansion, but there was room to expand should his master choose to do so. And he probably would. Zoro had noticed that his master had a fondness for architecture so it was sure to happen. Sanji already worked in the government, and socialized as an adult among other nobles his age and older, and sometimes Zoro himself was taken along. Though, there were times Zoro really regret choosing to go, as he was always given the option to opt out. It was those times that Zoro knew that he had it good.

The bathroom was elaborate, very romanticized with its floral low-relief carvings, whitewash walls, floors, shower and toilet, and gold leaf lined most of the faculties as well as along where the carved ceiling met wall. It was quite beautiful, and it certainly made Zoro feel shame when he came into such a room to masturbate and spill his impure, filthy seed into a tissue to be thrown into the toilet. He felt like he was defiling its pure beauty for some reason, though it wasn't like it never had been used by them before. His master loved sex in the shower or in bathwater.

Zoro closed the door behind himself and sat down on his knees in an unoccupied corner, as he had been trained. He grabbed tissue and after spitting into his hand, used the fluid seeping from his cock to help slick himself and started to massage his cock with his finger. Pleasure warmed him as the sensation grew stronger as the teasing waves of pleasure hardened his dick further. His breath quickened with his heart rate as his cheeks lightly flushed in pleasure. He slid his hand down his cock, moving the foreskin as he set into motion, pumping his fist up and down his cock. It would be a lie to say that he did not wish that his master could touch him, stroke him as he did to him. And he often liked to imagine either Sanji's fist pumping his cock while kissing his neck or, if he decided to be more bold in his fantasy, he would imagine his master's lips sealed around his dick, sucking as his head bobbed up and down, tongue working against the straining flesh of his cock as wet fingers plunged deep inside of him, rubbing him so good in that sweet spot of his. Soft panting breaths that carried no sound, but surely expressed his pleasure, filled the room as his wet fist jerked faster, always drawing up to rub at the sensitive, exposed head of his dick as it drooled pre-cum.

He could feel the hot, tight twist of orgasm nearing and he leaned back against the corner as his fist moved faster, desperate for release. Surely this was the drawback to not being castrated, but Zoro found he would rather have to touch himself than not know such a feeling, especially when that feeling, when he used his imagination, brought him closer to the man that he loved. The tightness twisted so tight, so tortuously that when it snapped, Zoro gasped in pleasured relief while his head tipped back as cum shot into the shaking hand that held the tissue to catch the flow. Zoro swallowed, catching his breath as the flush to his cheeks and the gloss to his eyes started to fade before he sat forward and wiped at his softening dick to clean it. Standing, though it was with the usual difficulty as his knees customarily had trouble straightening, he dropped the tissue into the toilet. Grabbing another ball of tissue, he wet it in the sink and cleaned himself again, wishing to keep himself clean so that there was no transfer of his impurity to his master. Satisfied, he dropped the second tissue into the toilet as well, pulled the rope, and cleaned his hands as the toilet flushed. After drying his hands, he grabbed his dressing cloth and went about the well-learned custom of fashioning it around his hips.

He noticed that, like himself, most pets wore very little other than the customary waist cloth. It was sometimes rather uncomfortable, especially depending on the weather, or when a leery man tried to spy his intimate parts. Sanji’d had many nobles, rich merchant men, and bankers express want to buy Zoro, and he was glad that his master was always polite, but steadfast in his negative replies. It wasn't that uncommon, the exchange and selling of pets. They were only pets after all. But it at least seemed to him that Sanji valued him a little more than some did their pets, and as a result, he had the safety blanket of knowing that he would remain by his master's side, at least until marriage. Zoro didn't much like thinking about his master's pending marriage; it was upsetting for multiple reasons, and his future was definitely a big one. It was hard to tell which was more common, the selling of a pet once a man had a wife, or the keeping of one. Zoro knew he would ultimately be unhappy either way, but he liked to reason that he would be happier still being Sanji's pet even if he had a wife he would no doubt be engaging in sexual activity with. Nobles had to have offspring.

When Zoro returned to the bedroom, Sanji was finishing his dressing, with a servant making sure his clothes were wrinkle free and pristine while maids changed the bedding. Zoro moved inside and lowered to his knees against the wall near the mahogany wood door. His master glanced his way and his lips ticked up at a corner.

"I have a meeting to attend today about provisions to the tax code. And then I was invited to one of the new member's home for tea. Want to come?" he asked and Zoro's brows furrowed as he looked down while thinking on it. He enjoyed going out with his master, though he hated having to wait in the "pet care" center while Sanji worked. And he could be hours. And worse... just about every time he met another noble, he saw something absolutely atrocious. Or was privy to something nasty being done to him, and usually Sanji blew up every time, ranting and raving when they got home about someone else's nerve to do something like "that" to his _his_ pet. The worst was probably when another noble had slapped him because he hadn't moved fast enough when the man ordered him too. Sanji had been absolutely livid, but because it was ungentlemanly, and rude to "overreact" he had simply excused them from the event and taken Zoro right back home to fuss over the red mark on his face. Zoro himself hadn't been too happy either, and wished that his master could have punched the bastard or something, since he would be "put down" if he were to do such a thing to noble. Though, at the time, he really hadn't cared if he had been put down. What stopped him was the fact that he knew that his master would have been very upset if he were to have to put his pet down.

There was a soft chuckle and Zoro looked up when Sanji knelt down in front of him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The blonde smiled at him.

"You're more than welcome to decline. You tend to have a bit of trouble with other nobles and perverts." Zoro frowned and met his master's gaze before giving a nod. His master's expression opened up with surprise as he cocked a curled brow.

"Oh? You want to come along?" Zoro nodded. He had declined to go last time, and had ended up bored all day, and anxious in waiting for Sanji to get back, only for his master to not return until well past dark, and drunk. The blonde smiled.

"All right then!" He stood, and Zoro straightened his knees out as he too, stood. They were about the same height these days, but when they had been younger, he had actually been taller than his master. And it had irked the blonde to no end, especially when Zoro found out that Sanji had been teased about it by his peers. Unfortunately, due to his master's immaturity, he had suffered a bit of physical and emotional abuse at the time because Sanji took his frustrations out on him. His master turned and took the coat that a maid had brought for him and slipped it on as he took the other personal items he needed from another woman.

"Time to go then," Sanji informed and started toward the landing that ran above the foyer. The master bedroom was located in the middle of the manor, which gave him direct access to the stairhall. Down in the foyer, Sanji turned toward Zoro who stepped closer and allowed the thick, heavy, leather collar to slip around his throat before it was buckled into place. His master attached the leash and after wrapping some of the end around his wrist, started toward the door as it was opened. They stepped out and Zoro felt the immediate mid morning chill over his skin, notably in his groin. Sanji paused on the porch and frowned before he turned toward Zoro.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" he asked and Zoro frowned. He did not wish to trouble his master, he shouldn't trouble him, even if his balls were freezing. Sanji's brows pulled up in concern before he stepped back into the manor and called up for the maids to bring a pair of trousers down. Zoro felt his cheeks pink as his heart beat faster. It was... unexpected. The maid returned with a pair of dark green trousers and Sanji took them before offering out to him. Zoro stared a moment, dumbfounded, before quickly grabbing them and sticking his legs in. To wear his master's pants... what had gotten into him?! He really wanted to refuse, he should not put his filthy body into his master's clothing, but he knew that his master would be stubborn, and he would make himself late being stubborn. It was uncomfortable, the idea of wearing his master's clothes, but he would simply have to make do. Sanji nodded once, satisfied when Zoro buttoned the trousers that hung low on his hips.

"You know, I've thought about buying you some clothes before, maybe I should invest. It really must be uncomfortable during winter if you go out with me," he said as he turned toward the door and they once again departed, but this time they left the manor and climbed into the carriage waiting for them.

Zoro sat in the seat next to his master. These times were probably the best part of the entire outing. He could sit next to his master, the person he loved, and they were equal. They sat, shoulder to shoulder, face to face, no kneeling, no proper distance. They were present, close, almost touching. He could feel Sanji's body heat, he could see out the same window that he looked, he could smell the same things, hear the same things, it was as if they were one person. It always left Zoro feeling a little giddy, like he was in some sort of alternate reality where their stations were not different, where they were just two men, together.


	2. You Are Mine: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo/Bellamy summary: He had lost everything. Yet gained what mattered the most. But there was still something that could ruin everything. And they would try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo~ I'm really burnin' rubber on this! lol This was pretty interesting to explore. Though the second half is really exciting for me because... reasons. lol Don't wanna give anything away~
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who have expressed interest in this! I know it's not the usual style or pairings for me, so thank you so much to those of you who decided to support me. 
> 
> This is the Doflamingo/Bellamy Part 1!
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by the very wonderfully talented: [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0

The rough beat of his hips was almost too much. But God, did it feel good. Large hands grabbed his hips, bruising and pulling him harder onto the cock that plunged deeper into his body. Bellamy gasped, hands flexing and gripping the pillow he clung to as he was slid up and down his newfound master's dick. He hovered low, looming almost threateningly over Bellamy as his breath puffed deep over him. A large grin spread his lips thin to the far corners of his broad face as he manipulated his pet's body to slide more earnestly on his dick, and in the process rubbing the smaller blonde's prostate with more strength. Bellamy groaned silently, his cock was aching, leaking against his belly as it bounced against his taut muscles. To think, that only a month ago he had not been in such a position- that he had been a noble.

He knew this man, had voted with him, debated law and military action at a table of their peers. This man had a great amount of power, some would say to the point that he ruled the country, more-so than any king could. He was always shrouded in an ominous aura, and many kept their distance as result. And perhaps what added to that edge of unease was the grin that never faltered from his lips, not really. Though there did seem to be some merit to others' fears, for those that openly challenged him usually fell into sudden bad luck, in some cases the sort that led to death, like blameless home fires.

"Fufufufu... you seem to be enjoying yourself, Bellamy," Doflamingo chuckled, his words accentuated by his labored breathing. Bellamy opened his eyes, glassy and unfocused. His mouth hung open, hard pants and silent moans of pleasure drifting into the air. Everything had been stolen from him, even his voice. He never thought that he would have been crushed, forced into the pet class to be used as a sock for what had once been his peers. Surely, there was no punishment more great and shameful. But this... this, he wondered, if perhaps in some way, was a good thing. He looked up, slate meeting rarely exposed blue. The flush to his cheeks grew darker and his torso lurched, hips jerking when a strong hand gripped his drooling cock and gave a squeeze. His mouth opened and a forceful burst of air passed his lips in pleasure.

"Fufufufu." The rocking of hips grew faster, the cock rubbing inside him so wonderfully moving harder, with greater speed against that sweet spot he had discovered he had a strong liking to have stimulated. Doflamingo never seemed to tire of the all the ways he could exploit his body. He seemed to relish putting him in all sorts of dishonorable positions and teasing him, pleasuring him much to his chagrin until orgasm tore through him and he came all over himself or some surface in some shameful way. The older man had even made him cum into a cup once only to make use of it later in a way that was truly embarrassing, but also disturbingly arousing. Bellamy had not thought he was such a man, though he had adored the older noble, had nursed a strong crush on him for most of his pubescent life. He still remembered, when he had been around 13, how he had run up to the then much younger noble and told him that he wished to be his pet. Only when he was older did he realize why everyone around him had been so horrified, though Doflamingo had been rather gentle with him as he crouched, roughed his hair, and told him he was far too young for him. It never deterred his feelings, however. Bellamy could not seem to help himself, as he grew to adore the man more and more over the years, and it grew especially desperate when he entered the house to perform his noble duties. It honestly made him a bad politician, for all he wanted was to agree with everything the older man proposed. He knew better, but he couldn't stop himself from being foolish. He was a lovestruck fool was what it amounted to.

The tightness twisting inside of him grew stronger, more desperate as the heat within his body climbed with the wild hammering of his heart. His chest puffed rapidly for breath as his head fell back, silent pleasure oozing from his mouth as his master worked him onto his cock from where he sat on the bed, legs crossed with Bellamy’s ass in his lap while the blonde lied on his back. The position was particularly stimulating, it made Doflamingo's dick rub him very effectively and it sent sharp sparks of pleasure through his wet body, and when his master rubbed at the sensitive tip of his cock he gasped, a short burst of fluid drenching the older blonde's thumb.

"You're very cute like this," Doflamingo panted as released the needy prick and grabbed both of Bellamy's hips to move him with more efficiency up and down the length of his own dick so that the tight muscles stroked him faster on every slide. A low pant of pleasure passed from the larger man as Bellamy arched again, he could feel it twisting tighter. He needed it, he was so close, and his cock throbbed desperately for friction. He needed to be touched! Doflamingo however, had already warned him to not touch himself unless he should be instructed to do so. Bellamy grit his teeth, toes curling against his master's strong backside as his body moved, slick with sweat while his asshole was forced to accept the slippery sliding of a fellow noble's dick. He wished he could cry out and make sound, to convey the pleasure he felt, to call the name of the man he so adored. But only strong gasps of air passed his lips as the sharp twist of orgasm grew stronger, threatening to break.

Bellamy gasped when his body moved and he found his back hitting the mattress flat as his master's dick slipped from him with a wet pop only for his legs to be lifted up around Doflamingo's waist as he leaned on his hands over his pet and pushed his cock back inside of him, spreading him open wide and filling him deep. Gasps spilled from Bellamy's panting mouth as his master's hips beat against him, cock sliding fast and hard inside of him, rubbing him so perfectly he found himself losing coherence of thought. His head thrashed backward and he felt the tight cord snap with a sharp gasp that filled his chest to full capacity. His muscles tensed as his back arched sharply, hips jerking as his painfully throbbing cock shot a thick stream of white over his belly and chest. A low groan panted from Doflamingo's lips as his dick rubbed through the quivering, tight muscles of his hole until he shoved himself firm against the smaller blonde. The nobleman tensed with a series of tremors moving through his body as orgasm stormed through him, and he came, cum gushing into the suddenly pliant body under him. As orgasm faded, the larger man relaxed and stared down, a wide grin spreading his lips thin. He lifted a hand and cupped the smaller blonde's face. The smaller man looked up, blinking blurry eyes at Doflamingo; the only thing he could fully register was the most familiar grin and the shine to his bottom lip as the man bent and Bellamy's lips were given a wet lick.

"You are mine." He always said that. Bellamy wasn't so sure why it seemed so important, why he repeated the phrase, almost as if it were a mantra holding power. From that first night he had taken him to his bed, he had whispered it, growled it, and proclaimed it with a darkness that did not seem entirely human. It was almost customary now to hear such words. He wondered if it was shameful to feel thrill at such words. Doflamingo removed himself from between his legs and lied down on his back next to Bellamy, who remained still and let himself relax as he looked to the ceiling, eyes now focusing as detail returned to his thoughts.

He had heard a little over a month ago that Doflamingo was open, "loose" when it came to sex. And by this, it was rumored that he would sleep with men if he was interested. He was a married man with two children, and a noble at that, so such rumors were very scandalous. His wife was beautiful; Bellamy had seen her many times in public and at the theater. Surely, it was bad of him to be jealous of her. But, when he had heard that rumor, he just had to approach the nobleman. He must have been mad, to do such a thing, but he did. It was no easy task to approach a man he so admired, but he prided himself to never be a coward. Discretion was an absolute must, so he asked to talk to the man alone one day after court and Doflamingo sent his aids and other bootlickers away so that they could talk.

"I had heard... that you sleep with men," he had started. He made himself look strong, looking Doflamingo head on as he spoke, polite, quiet, but doing his best to appear as confident as he needed to be. Doflamingo hummed softly, but said nothing as he watched him. And when next he spoke, Bellamy found he could not stop the damned heat in his cheeks as he awkwardly averted his eyes a moment before correcting himself and looking the older man head on again.

"Would you sleep with me?" he asked. Doflamingo seemed to regard him a moment, but it was hard to tell what his thoughts were with the custom dark glasses he wore. A large grin spread his lips then, and a soft chuckle oozed from his lips.

"Fufufufufu..." And then... he turned and left. Bellamy stood, rooted to the spot as horror gripped him. What had he done? What had just transpired?! Had he... just humiliated himself? Or had he... in a much more grave matter, ruined his life?

It seemed that it was the latter. Suddenly all sorts of charges were upon him. Prostitution, under table dealings, the misdirection of money, abuse of taxes, the charges were numerous and absolutely turned Bellamy right up on his head. He refuted strongly all such charges, but it seemed that evidence was somehow found within his home and he was arrested. Bellamy was sure that someone must have heard his conversation with Doflamingo. It was a stupid double standard of society. It was good and well to sleep with a man if the man was a pet, but to approach another man, another noble, for any romantic or sexual interest was a dishonorable and grave crime, as unofficial as it was. Because he could not be charged explicitly someone must have gone out of their way to make sure that his life was ruined.

Bellamy saw Doflamingo many times during the proceedings, when he faced a court that was against him from the start. He seemed to show support, but he never made any outright claims to his character. During sentencing he feared he would be exiled due the vast array of charges. But, instead, he found himself being handed a sentence that, honestly, was even worse. He was stripped of his title and privilege, and he was basically demoted to the pet class. The judgment horrified him greatly. He was to become a pet? An abused animal? A surgically muted and castrated man (if he survived castration) whose only purpose in life was to serve his master sexually no matter what? A man with no privilege? No rights? Not even the ability to choose when he could sleep? A man that would, no doubt, be humiliated in every conceivable way?

He had been thrown in his cell. His clothes were torn from him when he did not strip himself fast enough. It was cold, and the only clothing he was given to cover his nudity was the customary white waist cloth. He was shipped soon after to the pet school where he was to undergo the ritual procedures and training. He had attempted to fight when he was strapped down to the metal table, but he was quickly drugged, and despite his attempts to fight it, he lost consciousness. When he woke, Doflamingo was there.

It was to great surprise. He was still caught up on the cocktail of drugs he had been given, and the man's baritone voice rumbled through a hazy mind. He had been surgically muted? Ah, but he hadn't been castrated. And there were words that he heard as he drifted back into the darkness.

"You'll be going home with me soon."

Bellamy looked over when the bed moved and saw Doflamingo on his feet. The man's long legs carried himself around the bed of privileged size to where a cherry wood desk sat against a far wall in the expansive, lavish bedroom, and sat down in the desk chair. He picked up the pink feathered coat he always wore and draped it over his expansive shoulders and pulled a drawer open. He pulled out a package of files that took up the desk before him as he grabbed the capped bottle of ink and his pen. Bellamy sat up, watching his master's back as he dipped his pen into the ink and pulled the thick file open and quickly started to script within it. With a soft sigh he let himself sink back onto the bed, only realizing then that the sheets were damp and now uncomfortable against his skin.

"Perhaps you should shower." Doflamingo's voice cut into the air flatly and Bellamy sat up again. He still sat in the chair, writing, signing, but it was clear he had heard that sigh. Deciding to do just that, Bellamy dropped his feet to the floor and picked up the trousers that Doflamingo had gifted him. He had to say, he was quite glad that his master had seen fit to buy him clothes rather than tote him around in that sheer waist cloth. In fact, Doflamingo dressed him in the clothes of the class he had once been a part of, the class he had been born into. He also wasn't required to conduct himself on his knees either, which he was grateful for as well. 

Dressing himself, he walked to the open door and went down the short hall to the master bathroom. Bellamy noticed that he was kept in one of Doflamingo's other homes. Judging by the decor and rooms, he knew that the family had stayed within the home at some point, but since his arrival they had yet to be brought into the home. He also did not go to the main house, where his master's wife and children resided, and he couldn't help puzzling on the matter. Perhaps his wife did not want him around the children? It was not as if he were some brute. The thought that he was a secret did come to him, but he dismissed it. Doflamingo had no reason to keep him a secret. He was just a pet, and pet's were perfectly normal, common. There was nothing to cause his master to have to hide him from his wife. It was his wife's job to just accept that her husband had a pet.

The shower and amenities were as Bellamy was used to. In fact, other than not being able to participate in government, being confined to the manor, and having to engage in sexual activity with Doflamingo, his life had not really changed all that much, other than being mute. Though, the sexual activity was not a negative in the least, and he had certainly been wanting that sort of contact even before he lost his station. 

Bellamy, in a lot of ways, felt like the manor was his own. He could dress in the clothes of his previous station, could wander the house and do whatever he wished. He ate meals in the dining room, at the end of the dining table like a normal man. Servants made sure all of his daily needs were met, and when he wished it, he could direct them at written command. He had a rather large library to make use of, and there were a few instruments he could play if he wished, though the only thing he knew to play was the piano, and that wasn't particularly good. His tutor had said that he had "stupid fingers", for he was clumsy to produce the rhythms he needed for more complex pieces. He played simple songs quite well, but more advanced music was not his forte. His skills were based in his physical attributes, but when he had started to become a little bulky in the shoulders, his parents put a stop to his outside activities. It was a shame, Bellamy enjoyed outdoor activities. But like most things in life, he was expected to look and act a very specific way. He paused briefly before continuing on. He wondered what had happened to his parents? He knew that they had been absolutely aghast by the charges against him, and as the proceedings went on, horribly distraught. And when he failed to protect himself, when he had been unfairly convicted, his father in particular ignored him as he exited the court. He wouldn’t even look at him while his mother simply wept.

Bellamy closed the bathroom door behind himself and walked over the large space to the showertub and turned the gold, gilded knob to turn the shower on. The sound of water building up in the pipes was always so strong in showers, perhaps one day the technology would be advanced enough that it wouldn't sound so terrible, or shake so much. Water spit out of the spout as he removed his trousers and stepped under the arch that the spout prayed water from to clean himself. Doflamingo certainly had money, to have the latest, most advanced, most modern showertub. 

After cleaning himself, he moved from the spray, turned around and froze. Doflamingo leaned against a far wall, one arm crossed over his stomach while his other touched his jaw, watching him. He was dressed, looking miraculous in a white suit. His master moved from the wall and straightened up to his full height, his lips stretched thin. He looked down at him, eyes hidden behind dark glass, and Bellamy remained still, waiting.

"I'll have to leave for today. Make sure you eat dinner. It will be ready soon," he informed as his strong, large hand reached forward and his fingers grazed Bellamy's wet cheek. He couldn't help the way his heart beat faster, the way his cheeks pinked despite his attempts to will himself from acting so girlishly. There was a chuckle.

"Fufufufu. You look good with wet hair," Doflamingo declared as he retracted his hand but bent down and gave his lips a chaste press. He then turned toward the bathroom door, his pink feathery coat waving gently in the air. Bellamy felt his heart flutter in his chest and stomach, recalling all of the strength of his feelings for this charismatic man. The door closed behind him and Bellamy placed his hand over his heart. He wished, he wished he could convey himself with voice, with sound, with vocal expression. But, perhaps that was not wise. He did not know what Doflamingo actually thought of him. It was clear that he enjoyed him, but other than that, there was really nothing to suggest any deeper feeling. Especially, since he was no more.. than a pet. A wave of depression rolled over him and he frowned as he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry himself as he stepped out of the bath. He would have to simply be glad for what he had. He had been lucky, he _was_ lucky to have a nobleman that treated him so well, that oppressed him so little, or really, not at all. Bellamy hadn't encountered what would happen if he did not wish for sex, and he honestly hoped he never did. He would hate for his, though no doubt delusional, image of Doflamingo to be ruined.

For now, it was best to just take advantage of and enjoy the fact that he would be running the house now that his master was gone. He could do what he wanted, enjoy himself however he wanted. The only thing he knew he _had_ to do, was _not_ think about where his master had gone. To his wife and children. He didn't like it. But they had all rights to him, he was theirs first. He was... secondary, additive.

Once dry, he dressed in his trousers and fully clothed himself in the master bedroom. He had never been given a bedroom of his own, so he always slept in the bedroom he shared with the older man when he was present, even though it was technically his master's. He could peek in on the bedrooms of the others too. The bedrooms of his daughter and son, even the one of his wife. Bellamy had looked around the children’s rooms out of curiosity, wondering what sort of information they offered of their father. It was hard to resist, he was always looking for things that could be linked to Doflamingo, it was almost obsessive. His wife's bedroom was certainly the most ominous room in the manor. He stared at the door often, and had wandered inside once, but could never make it in very far. It caused inexplicable pains in his heart, along with much more ugly emotions that he most certainly recognized. Mostly, however, it was simply sadness. The woman that bore his children, the woman that he surely engaged sexually, the woman he had on his arm, the woman he could show in public. The other sex partner that was not him. Sometimes, he really didn't care for his freedom of the indoor premises, or being there at all. He was haunted by the knowledge the walls of the manor held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up listening to After You by Meg Myers, and crap! It fit so well it sorta gave me chills, and put me in the "zone". lol

**Author's Note:**

> Something waits in the wings to tear these men asunder.


End file.
